Saat Terakhir
by Tie19
Summary: Suatu hari, tiba-tiba banyak sekali menos yang datang ke kota Karakura. Sementara itu, Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan Ichigo. Ada apa ya? Suck banget at summary, tapi R&R ya.. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, OOC, GAJE, DLL!


Saat Terakhir

* * *

**Bleach punya Tite Kubo lho.**

**Saat Terakhir punya EsTeh 12! *getaked* Bukan.. Punya ST12..**

* * *

Rukia menatapi makam yang ada di depannya dengan pilu. Kemarin, kekasihnya, Kurosaki Ichigo, pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu bergumam pelan,

"Ichigo...,"

_Flashback_

Rukia berlari bersama Ichigo. Tiba-tiba saja banyak sekali hollow yang menyerang kota Karakura.

"Rukia! Cepat!" teriak Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk dan mempercepat larinya.

_Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? _batin Rukia cemas. Dia terus berlari mengikuti Ichigo. Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Perasaan cemas menghantuinya.

"Rukia..," panggil Ichigo tiba-tiba. Rukia menoleh, melihat wajah Ichigo yang berubah sedih.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia khawatir. Perasaannya tambah tidak enak.

"Bagaimana kalau.. Nanti aku mati?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Eh...?"

Rukia terbelalak. Kalau Ichigo sampai bicara seperti itu..

"Hahaha.. Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan.. Aku hanya bercanda!" kata Ichigo sambil tertawa pelan. Rukia tersenyum, lalu tertawa dengan terpaksa. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Apakah Ichigo benar-benar akan mati?

Tiba-tiba, puluhan menos datang menghadang mereka berdua.

"Rukia! Ayo!" teriak Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk dan mencabut Sode no Shirayuki. Mereka berdua mulai menyerang menos itu.

_Kenapa dari tadi perasaanku tak enak begini..??_ batin Rukia sambil terus menyerang menos.

Tiba-tiba, hujan turun dengan lebat.

Rukia dan Ichigo terus menyerang menos-menos itu. Tetapi, bukannya berkurang, tapi menos-menos itu tambah banyak.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa menosnya bertambah??" tanya Ichigo sambil menahan serangan-serangan menos itu dengan Zangetsu. Rukia juga menangkis serangan-serangan menos dengan Sode no Shirayuki.

Tiba-tiba, ada menos yang menyerang Rukia dari kanan dengan cero. Rukia tidak mengetahui itu dan tidak sempat menghindar.

"RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo sambil mendorong Rukia ke belakang.

Rukia terjatuh ke belakang karena didorong Ichigo. Mata Rukia membesar, melihat Ichigo akan diserang cero menos.

Ledakan hebat di depan Rukia pun terjadi.

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!**

_Tak pernah terpikir olehku  
Tak sedikitpun kubayangkan  
Kau akan pergi tinggalkan kusendiri_

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia panik. Asap tebal yang diakibatkan serangan dari menos itu mengurung Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia lagi. Tak lama kemudian, asap yang mengepung Ichigo mulai menipis. Ichigo terbaring lemah dengan luka dimana-mana. Airmata mulai membanjiri mata Rukia.

Rukia lalu berlari ke sebelah Ichigo yang berlumuran darah karena terkena cero menos itu. Rukia lalu menidurkan tubuh Ichigo dipangkuannya.

"Ichigo.. Ichigo.. Bangun.. Kumohon..," ucap Rukia sambil menahan tangis. Ichigo membuka matanya pelan.

"Ru.. Rukia..," bisik Ichigo pelan. Rukia membuka matanya, lalu menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang berlumuran darah itu.

"Ichigo.. Bertahanlah..," kata Rukia sambil menutup matanya lagi. Airmatanya meleleh ke pipinya.

"Ru.. Rukia.. Jangan.. Menangis..," kata Ichigo pelan. Rukia membuka matanya dan menatap Ichigo yang kesulitan bernafas karena serangan menos tadi.

Tiba-tiba Renji datang menyusul mereka.

"Rukia! Apa yang kau- Eh? ICHIGO!??" teriak Renji panik begitu melihat Ichigo yang berlumuran darah dan luka dimana-mana. Rukia menoleh ke arah Renji dengan mata sembab.

"Re.. Renji..," kata Ichigo pelan. Renji yang terkejut langsung jongkok untuk melihat keadaan Ichigo yang sudah terluka parah.

"Ichigo.. Ya ampun, kenapa kau sampai kayak gini, sih..," kata Renji khawatir sambil melihat luka Ichigo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Renji.. Tolong..," kata Ichigo pelan.

"Hah? Tolong apa?" tanya Renji heran. Tidak biasanya Ichigo minta tolong padanya.

"Tolong.. Kalahkan menos itu..," kata Ichigo lemah.

Renji mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan bankainya, lalu menyerang menos-menos itu dengan bankainya.

"Ichigo...," bisik Rukia pelan. Ichigo menoleh, menatap Rukia yang masih menangis sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo.

"Rukia.. Jangan.. Menangis..," kata Ichigo lemah sambil menghapus airmata Rukia. Genggaman Rukia di tangan Ichigo bertambah erat.

"Aku.. Aku mungkin.. Akan mati sebentar lagi..," kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Mata Rukia membulat mendengar perkataan Ichigo. "Eh...?"

_Begitu sulit kubayangkan  
Begitu sakit ku rasakan  
Kau akan pergi tinggalkan ku sendiri_

Rukia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Airmatanya jatuh semakin deras.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Bohong, 'kan..?" tanya Rukia sambil menangis dengan keras. Karena mendengar suara tangisan Rukia yang menjadi-jadi, Renji menoleh sebentar, lalu menyerang menos-menos itu lagi.

"Rukia.. Sudah kubilang.. Jangan menangis...," kata Ichigo lemah. Rukia menggeleng.

"Bagaimana tidak menangis? Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu!" teriak Rukia sambil terus menangis.

"Aku.. Aku nggak apa-apa, kok.. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti.. Kita akan bertemu..," kata Ichigo. Lagi-lagi Rukia menggeleng.

"Aku.. Aku masih ingin bersamamu terus.. Jangan tinggalkan aku..," kata Rukia sambil mengusap airmatanya yang mulai banjir, membobol pertahanannya.

"Rukia.. Aku.. Minta sesuatu..," kata Ichigo tiba-tiba sambil memegangi tangan Rukia yang mungil itu. Rukia membuka matanya dan menatap Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Rukia menutup matanya dan mendorong pelan kepala Ichigo ke wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut.

Rukia lalu menjauhkan wajah mereka, menatap mata Ichigo yang mulai melemah. Ichigo lalu tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

"Aishiteru, Rukia.. Gomen nansai.. Sayonara..," bisik Ichigo pelan. Tubuhnya mendadak terjatuh lemas di pangkuan Rukia. Matanya tertutup rapat dan... Nafasnya berhenti.

"Ichigo..? Ichigo? ICHIGO! ICHIGO!!!" teriak Rukia sambil memeluk tubuh Ichigo yang sudah tak bernyawa. Rukia lalu menangis keras-keras.

Entah apa yang terjadi, bersamaan dengan penghembusan nafas terakhir Ichigo, menos-menos itu langsung kabur dan pulang ke Hueco Mundo.

"RUKIA!" panggil Renji sambil berlari ke arah Rukia yang masih menangis sedih sambil memeluk jasad Ichigo.

"Rukia.. Apa Ichigo..," Renji tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Dia sedih melihat Rukia menangis dengan keras dan sedih karena rivalnya sekaligus sahabatnya, Ichigo, sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Rukia menangis makin keras, memeluk tubuh Ichigo. Renji memeluk tubuh Rukia, berusaha menenangkannya.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

_Flashback end_

_Dibawah batu nisan kini  
Ka__u tlah sandarkan  
Kasih sayang kamu begitu dalam__  
Sungguh ku tak sanggup  
Ini terjadi karna ku sangat cinta_

Rukia tak sanggup menahan airmatanya yang membobol pertahanannya lagi. Dia lalu menangis di pelukan Renji.

"Rukia..," panggil Renji pelan sambil mengusap-usap rambur Rukia. Rukia terus menangis keras di pelukan Renji.

"Rukia.. Berhenti menangis..," kata Renji kemudian. Rukia tetap menangis, sambil memeluk Renji erat-erat.

"Rukia, dengarkan aku!" teriak Renji tiba-tiba. Rukia langsung menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Renji dengan mata yang sembab.

"Apa..?" tanya Rukia dengan suara yang bergetar. Dia menggenggam erat baju Renji.

"Kumohon, berhenti menangis! Aku yakin Ichigo tidak akan senang melihatmu menangis terus! Sudah cukup kau menangis di hadapannya kemarin!" teriak Renji lagi. Rukia mengangguk dan memeluk Renji lagi.

"Maaf.. Tapi.. Aku.. Aku benar-benar menyayangi Ichigo..," kata Rukia lagi. Renji mengusap-usap rambut Rukia pelan.

"Aku juga merasa kehilangan.. Ichigo 'kan, musuh besarku sekaligus sahabatku..," kata Renji lagi.

"Aku tahu itu..," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Benar juga katamu.. Ichigo tak mungkin bahagia kalau aku menangis terus..," kata Rukia lagi. Rukia lalu menghapus airmatanya.

"Nah, begitu dong..," kata Renji sambil tersenyum.

_Inilah saat terakhirku melihat kamu  
Jatuh air mataku menangis pilu__  
Hanya mampu ucapkan  
Slamat jalan kasih.._

"Ichigo.. Terimakasih.. Dan.. Selamat jalan..," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Rukia melihat Ichigo yang tersenyum didepannya, lalu memeluk Rukia.

"_Sama-sama, Rukia..," _

_

* * *

  
_

THE END

* * *

APA INI??!! GAJE BANGET SIH! *nangis*

Iya, gw ngaku kalo... GW NGGAK BISA BIKIN SONGFIC!! *nendang Di-chan* *ditendang Di-chan balik*

Dah gitu.. Short banget lagi.. -,-"a

Yawda, yang penting, **REVIEW!!! ***ditinju Di-chan*


End file.
